


Morning Breaks in Saint Petersburg by neomeruru [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Come Eating, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Morning Breaks in Saint Petersburg by neomeruruSummary: Yuuri moves in with Victor in Russia and makes himself at home, with some help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Morning Breaks in Saint Petersburg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981314) by [neomeruru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomeruru/pseuds/neomeruru). 



**Title** : Morning Breaks in Saint Petersburg  
 **Author** : neomeruru  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : Yuuri moves in with Victor in Russia and makes himself at home, with some help.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8981314)  
**Length** 0:29:34  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Morning%20Breaks%20in%20Saint%20Petersburg%20by%20neomeruru.mp3)


End file.
